In some examples of the software development cycle and/or the software development launch cycle, a user of software (e.g., an application, a code module or the like) may be required to identify, determine or otherwise be notified that a previously launched or otherwise provided software product has an update that may fix one or more bugs, address one or more noted shortcomings or provide additional functionality. In some cases, an update may actually take the form of a new version of the software. In such cases, the user must not only identify or somehow learn of the need for such an update, but also must cause that update to be installed. Once installed, the user may also take the action necessary to cause the update to be finalized. In some cases, such a process includes, but is not limited to, an application restart, a device restart or the like. In these examples, such extra steps or requirements result in unacceptable downtime, increased costs to the users or the like. While in other cases, because of the aforementioned drawbacks, the updates may simply not be performed.